What it's for
by kenihiko
Summary: office and computer sex don't mix well. 53 fic.


**A/N** based on the beautiful and very hot pic by error256 at LJ

I do not own the characters of this story. all mistakes are mine alone.

* * *

What it's for

Sha Gojyo was having a boring day at work. Actually a series of boring days. One of his office mates had offered to set him up on a date for that weekend but truth be told he really wasn't in the mood for the ordinary run of the mill date. He knew he was stuck in a rut but had no clue how to get out of it. Someone else had suggested he call one of the many sexy phone services, but that held little appeal for him either.

He began to surf the web on his office computer, which was totally against the rules and could end in his actually being fired from this horrible job, but he did it anyway. Before too long he began to dive into the world of "live sex chat" rooms. He looked around to see if anyone was paying any attention to what he was doing, but like always the others were just going along like the good little worker drones that they were.

At first he skimmed through several of the girls that were on line. Finding nothing that appealed to his bored palette he clicked on the tab that said "chat with live, totally hot guys now". Glancing around once more to make sure the coast was clear he began to page through the numerous profiles. Several pages in he stopped and stared at one that made his mouth hang open.

There was a picture of someone he had noticed in collage. This guy was so unbelievably hot Gojyo had nearly tackled him then and there. But this particular guy was always so far above him in every way possible. So how was it that he was here chatting with random strangers about sex? He clicked on the profile to read more. Shortly the messenger box came to life. "I'm on line now. Do you want to chat?" Gojyo hesitated for half a second before hitting the yes button.

The screen filled with the live picture of many a wet dream.

"Hey there." Said the husky voice. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Umm..." Completely blown away, Gojyo cleared his throat. "How about we talk about you."

The man chuckled. "I think I know that subject pretty well."

"I've never done this before."

"No sweat. It gets easier as it goes along."

"Well how far does it go?"

"As far as you want it to."

"I remember you from...." Biting his tongue Gojyo stopped him self from reviling too much about who he was.

The beauty on the screen scowled. "You've seen me before?" The blond brow knit together. "Then we really shouldn't talk. It might be considered personal."

"Wait, hang on. I've only seen you I don't know you."

"Well I should still disconnect."

"Please don't."

"Fine I won't for now. But this is suppose to be anonymous."

"I understand." Running long fingers nervously through his hair. "You're beautiful."

"Thanks."

"I umm...well shit. I don't know what to say."

"Pretend we're at a bar."

"Okay."

"You walk in and see me sitting at the bar, drink in hand."

"Hi there."

"Hello."

"Can I refresh your drink for you?"

"Thanks, that'd be nice."

"Hey this does make it easier." Said Gojyo breaking the spell of the setting.

"Told you. Look my time is almost up. Was there anything else?"

"No I guess not. Not now at least."

The blond made a small snorting sound. "So you want to chat again I take it."

"I'd like to."

"Fine. I suppose I'll see you later then."

"Yeah it was great talking to you." By then the blond had already signed off.

Gojyo tried for several more days without any real success. Either the blond was on at different times or had gone into hiding for some unfathomable reason. One week to the day he finally had success. He had long ago decided on taking a different approach to the whole situation. So when he was on the profile he wanted the most he waited for the messenger window to open.

"I'm on line now. Do you want to chat?" With out hesitation he clicked yes. His dream came into focus. "So what do you want to chat about?"

"I like what you're wearing." He said. "But I'd like it better if it was off."

The blond hummed slightly. "So you want me to take anything off first?"

"No. Tease me."

He watched in utter fascination as long pale fingers skimmed down the trim torso. "Do you like what you see?"

"Very much."

His body began to heat up as those fingers dipped under the waistband of the very tight jeans, then as the hand began to slid the shirt upward, exposing the beautifully pale flesh of the man's stomach. He made a quiet whistle to show his approval.

"Hmm it's so hot here, do you mind if I take my shirt off."

"Please do."

The shirt slid higher to just under were he imagined the nipple would be. He gasped as the other pale hand began to slide and wander over the firm stomach, watched with baited breath as the fingers undid the button and slid the zipper partly downward on those wonderfully tight pants.

"My jeans are so tight. I think I'll slide them down just a little." Gojyo could feel it starting and quickly reached for the tissue box so he could stem the trickle of blood from his nose.

Just as the rounded globe of the firm white ass came into view, Gojyo knew with an uncanny certainty that someone was standing behind him. He tried to ignore it the best he could while he stuffed a couple of wad of tissue up his nose.

"Do you want to see more of me, baby?" Said the sultry voice on the screen. Pale hands were rubbing across the top of the buttocks and skimming lightly across the belly.

"Yeah I do." He had already forgotten that someone was standing behind him. "I'd like to see all of you."

"Mr Sha" Said a stern voice. "You are fired." The man's voice boomed. "Security remove this man."

Gojyo grabbed onto his desk. "No I don't want to lose my crumby job." He tried desperately to hang on, but was wrenched free and tossed unceremoniously onto the side walk.

As he shuffled through the door he was greeted by a smirking blond. "So got fired again?"

"Yeah and it's all your fault."

"Mine? How the hell is it my fault?"

"You're too fucking good at role playing." He slid his arms around the lean waist. "I can't help it if you get me all hot and bothered when you do that strip show."

"That's cause you're too easy, idiot." The blond punched his arm then reached up and kissed the scarred cheek. "One of these times you're gonna get caught jerking off at your desk."

Gojyo let loose a hearty chuckle. "I almost did this time. If the boss had waited just a few more minutes he'd have gotten a glimpse of little Gojyo"

"Hmm not so little Gojyo a pale hand was placed on the front of Gojyo's slacks. "Not so little at all." He was already working the button loose and sliding the zipper down.

"God damn baby you really make my body go crazy when you do that."

As they hastily made their way to the bedroom, clothes landing everywhere, the blond said. "Next time I get the job and you be the phone sex person."

"What ever you want baby." Gojyo happily fell onto the bed dragging his blond dream along with him. "It's what the Internet was made for."


End file.
